Fall For You
by InuHanyou Maria
Summary: InuYasha & Kagome. SongFic-OneShot This Is My Very First Story, No Flames Please .


_**Fall For You**_

_**AniimeHead:…..My first fanfic…No flames .**_

_**Song-Fic: Fall For You-Secondhand Serenade -Don't own sadly-**_

_**Summary: Inuyasha couldn't find a better way to tell Kagome he loves her. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song "Fall For You"**_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Inuyasha and Kagome sat near the well, after Kagome came back earlier that evening. Just a little while ago, Inuyasha called her out of the hut because he wanted to talk to her about something important. Kagome being the kind one she accepted. They sat side by side, not saying a word but looking up at the stars. He looked at Kagome, she looked so peaceful just sitting there staring at the stars. **__'She's so beautiful, I wonder if she'll return my feelings'__** Inuyasha thought. He turned his head back quickly, blushing a bit, so she wouldn't realize that he was staring.**_

_**Best Thing About Tonight's That We're Not Fighting…**_

_**Kagome sat there, staring intently at the stars wondering what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about. She Panicked '**__What if he tells me that he doesn't love me or he chose Kikyo? What if tells me that I'm not needed here anymore since we defeated Naraku?' She frowns slightly, as she turns to him and stares at him as if watching his every move. She suddenly came to realize that there were no arguments when she came back, neither one of them had not once yelled at each other._

_**Could It Be That We Have Been This Way Before?**_

_**Inuyasha turned to her, when he felt eyes boring into him. He was caught off guard a little when he saw her staring, and blushed softly. "What? Is there something on my face? He asked looking away. Kagome giggled "No…its nothing." He feh'ed and shoved his hands into the long sleeves of his red haori, in a folded arm manner. "So….Inuyasha…what did you wanted to tell me?" Kagome asked, getting bored of the silence. That's when he paused to turn and look at her. "Umm…" He sighed heavily. This was the hard part…telling her, his feelings. He then started off by saying "Okay….you know how we've been through a lot with each other?" She Nodded, not understanding where he is getting at. "Like the good and bad times…" He trailed off, his eyes holding a strong emotion.**_

_**I Know You Don't Think That I Am Trying..**_

_**Kagome sat there, staring at him as she tried to figure out where he was getting to. She pondered on what he was going to say next. "Inuyasha..what do you mean? What are you trying to say?" She Asked Politely. She looked him straight in the eyes, almost losing herself in his beautiful Amber Gold eyes. After a while, she gasped lowly, seeing something she never thought she'd see in his eyes when he's not with Kikyo, Love. 'Is..Is that emotion directing itself towards me?' She Thought, still in shock.**_

_**I Know You're Wearing Thin Down To The Core…**_

"_**What I called you out here for is….." He paused, as if forgetting what he was going to say. "Keep Going" She cut in, to let him know that she's listening. He swallowed the lump in his throat "What I wanted to say was that…I..I…Lo-Lo" He Stuttered. 'I Cant bring myself to say it. What if she turns me down because I'm a stupid, filthy Half-breed" Inuyasha thought franticly.**_

_**But Hold You're Breathe**_

_**Cause Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You**_

_**Over Again…**_

'_Okay Inuyasha..its now or never if you don't tell her how you really feel about her' __**Inuyasha Thought confidently. "Kagome…what I was going to say was that…I Love You" He Said. She gasps deeply, tears then began to well up in her eyes. "Inu..Inuyasha…you don't really mean that right? What about Kikyo? Don't you still love her? She asked in shock.**_

_**Don't Make Me Change My Mind**_

"_**Forget about Kikyo, I onced love her in the past, but this is the future" He said his lips curling into an unnoticeable smile. He then frowned, thinking her silence meant that she didn't return his feelings. Inuyasha frowned visibly at a thought '**__I__ knew she wouldn't love me back, I knew she wouldn't love a filthy half-breed like me.'__** Before he knew it, Kagome tackled him to the ground covering his face in kisses. "Oh Inuyasha I love you too!" She exclaimed happily. Inuyasha smiled, a real smile in over fifty years. He Kisses her deeply and passionately. Kagome, not wanting to ruin the moment kissed back, pouring all of her love for him into that kiss.**_

_**Or I Won't Live To See Another Day**_

_**I Swear Its True**_

_**Because A Girl Like You Is Impossible To Find**_

_**It's Impossible**_

_**The kiss didn't last long because of the lack of air. Inuyasha broke the silence, thinking that this was the best time to ask her the question. He finally gathered up his courage to ask her "Kagome…Koi…Do you want to be my mate?" Kagome gasped tears welling up in her brown eyes "Inu…Yes..I'd love to be you mate." She continues with tears rolling down her cheeks and kisses him again. Inuyasha smiles into the kiss and still manages to kiss her back.**_

_**That's Not What I Intended**_

_**I Always Swore To You That I'd Never Fall Apart**_

_**You Always Thought That I Was Stronger**_

_**I May Of Failed**_

_**But I've Loved You From The Start**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**But Hold You're Breathe**_

_**Cause Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You**_

_**Over Again…**_

_**Don't Make Me Change My Mind**_

_**Or I Wont Live To See Another Day**_

_**I Swear Its True**_

**_AniimeHead:Please Read And Review _**


End file.
